


Breath of Oblivion

by moonorchiids



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Diary/Journal, Gen, Horror, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: The diary of a woman who was found hanging from a tree, seemingly having killed herself. There is only four entries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Breath of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooo bitches we got another fucking slenderman thing. I'll post more povs later its 2:14 am

Date: Oct 10, 2010

Alexis. I took a photo of a bug today, but all that came out was a blurry photo of my face.

Alexis Brooke. Such a pain to hear.

I hate my name.

Date: Oct 11, 2010

I met with Valeria today, oh how I long for her. Her love, her hands on my frame, to tuck her red hair behind her ears.

I saw somebody tall in the corner of my eyes. Probably just imagined it.

Date: Oct 12, 2010

I feel like i'm being watched.

-O=-~O~-=O-

Date: Feb, 2011

i keep seeing him.

he is in the corner of my eye, like a spider.

did he move? is it your imagination? he is the dread that maybe your shadow isn't yours, but his.

he has no face, no eyes to watch you with. but he sees you in a different way. 

did you move? is blood flowing through your veins? he sees you.

he sees every blood cell as it twitches

you cannot hide.

he sees you, your spine and cartilage feel colder

you stare at the flames, alexis. imagine cameron, kissing michael passionately like she does

then they are bleeding into eachother's mouths, faces neutral and ghostly pale as he watches them, not of voyueristic urges but indulging in the pursuit of knowledge as a predator stalks its prey

they are screaming, still bleeding, broken fingers knotted together while they try to escape, to save themselves from his gaze as it burns them.

to feel his gaze made me so scared. i felt so sick as i found cameron and michael in my basement, bleeding into the water as it sprawls out. but they are not there

i am in a void, and oblivon is before me. it breathes, ancient lungs breathing air that does not exist as it heaves out smoke that is not real. it was here before the air existed. i hear sirens but it had been here before the sirens, the sound waves. it had been here for so long.

and he is behind me, black tendrils muting me. i now know it isnt that he has no eyes. he has many. the trees are watching me, filling me with mist. i cannot breathe. i am bleeding. i wish valeria was bleeding with me, in my selfish pursuit of comfort as he opens cuts and bruises my flesh.

the slender man has cornered me. his tendrils are flowing. he watches with thousands of eyes, burning into me.

he will pull out my heart, and add them to his sea of organs, the mist of his victims flowing around him.

and i am bleeding from the heart

if only i had yours

Valeria I love you

goodb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slim shad-what the fuck is that thing


End file.
